Nations
Aegam Geography The southern part of the nation is covered in a vast expanse of swamplands, which form a natural defensive barrier. The rest of the nation's land is covered in thick, mossy forests, except where these have been cleared to make way for settlements. Government [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Absolute_monarchy Absolute monarchy] Last War Entered into the war as supporters of a *third, illegitimate heir to the throne, allied with the nation of Pursa. They were eventually betrayed by the Pursa, which chose to instead ally with Galadia and Cyre. Through brutal warfare they eventually became hated by all sides and their power and territory was significantly lessened during the *post-war treaties. Allies At this time, there are no nations or factions known to be allied with Aegam. Enemies Due to the nation's poor treatment during *post-war treaties, they are resentful towards the other main belligerent nations: Cyre, Galadia, Pursa, and Tir. Aegamites bear a particular hatred for Pursa, by whom they were betrayed during the last war. Cyre Droaac Geography Most of the small nation is composed of the rocky mountains originally inhabited by the urakans and gathaki before they began expanding their territory. As the urakans expanded from the mountain they focused many of their attacks against agricultural settlements so they would have the means to provide for an expanding nation, especially those to the west in Aundair. Government and Society In the most basic terms, Droaac is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stratocracy stratocracy]. Each city is led by an urakan chieftan, or "khan," who is largely autonomous unless his actions are in direct conflict with the reigning warlord. While the urakans are an undeniably warlike people who glorify a worthy death on the battlefield, they do not view it as the only proper way to depart this life. When an urakan reaches an advanced age he is relieved from military duty. These aged urakans are revered for the wisdom and knowledge they have accumulated, and it is customary for a chieftan to choose from among them one or more "qani," or advisors. The chieftan is in charge of his city's defenses and military, while the advisors oversee the other needs of the city. As in Vakh-Durohl, it is not uncommon for mercenaries to be hired to assist in maintaining order within a city. While some elderly urakans will turn to farming in their old age, most of the nation's food production is done by the original inhabitants of conquered settlements, who trade a portion of their harvest in exchange for protection. The various chieftans are ruled by a single warlord, Batukhan, who selected Mergen-Qani as his advisor. (In urakan society one's title become a part of his name; thus, Batukhan and Mergen-Qani were originally known simply as Batu and Mergen.) The various chieftans are those who have proven themself both valorous and tactically proficient, and from among themselves they choose a warlord. It should be noted that the recent urakan expansion and their subsequent recognition as an independent nation is resulting in a shift in urakan government. While no definite changes have occurred as of yet, the inclusion of other races in the urakan nation as well as an increase in trade with other nations suggests an inevitable shift in Droaac's politcal dynamic. Last War With most of Pursa's military invested in the war, the mountain-dwelling urakans rose up to reclaim their ancient ancestral homes. Through war with Pursa and Aundair, they were able to expand their influence far beyond the mountains through several devastating attacks. Once the peasants abandoned by the Aundairan nobility seceded and established themselves as Erevin, the urakans ceased their westward expansion and focused their efforts more against Pursa. During the treaties, they were granted the territory they had claimed in exchange for promise that they would not seek to expand further. Allies As a newly formed nation, Droaac has no true allies in other governments. Many trade organizations, including the Rudvich Trade Co., support Droaac. Not only does the nation have much fewer trade regulations, but they now (after finding the Vault of Dura-Uul) have the wealth to trade for resources, providing the companies with great wealth. Enemies Both Pursa and Aundair harbor hostile feelings towards Droaac, to whom they lost both lives and territory. Erevin, formed after the urakan advancement into Aundair, also has tense relations with with Droaac, realizing that it is likely the Droaakim are desirous to continue their expansion and reclamation of ancient urakan cities. The Droaakim, on the other hand, believe that the lands they reclaimed never truly belonged to Pursa and Aundair, having anciently belonged to the urakans' ancestors. The Eldeen Reaches The Free States Geography Rolling hills, mountainlands, and a lush countryside. Government The free states are divided into five small city states, each of which has its own system of government. While the city states share many similar ideals and are often seen as a single collective entity, they are in fact autonomous. Last War The nation was originally founded by deserters from all sides who fled into the lawless wilds in the west. These deserters were predominantly those who were opposed to war, rather than those who were simply too cowardly to fight. Refugees from war-torn lands found respite among the settlements established by the deserters. Allies The Free States currently have no specific allies. Enemies Most other nations look down upon the free states, perceiving them as cowards and criminals, though there is not much substance to this view. Galadia Geography Much of the nation is covered in rolling hills, thick forests, and a vast green countryside. Moutains line the eastern edges of the nation and descend into the south. The southern edge of the country turns into a rocky desert. Government and Society Governed by a fuedal monarchy, with Isaac Matthias as the regent over the young king. The king--or in this case, regent--meets often with a council. The council members are appointed by the king, with the exception of a religious representative appointed by the Church of Glabados. While the church does not have any official political power, its strong hold on the Galadian people means that it nevertheless carries significant influence with political leaders. Last War Along with Cyre, they were supporters of the *first heir. Called upon the Dahaki of Vazakiel to aid them in battle. Medilieu's *father did some betrayal in support of the second heir that resulted in a decisive Tiran victory. Iyanden Iyanden was originally home to elves who had come from the north and the west. Though it took no part in the *last war, that did not save it from the ravages of the Cataclysm, which destroyed almost the entire nation. It had been assumed that the few remaining survivors had since fled to safer lands. That the party encountered individuals claiming to be from Iyanden (Saimgaran and the others fought beneathe the city of Garn) is a recent development, the implications of which are not yet understood. Tir Vazakiel